The invention concerns a golf club head.
It is known that the head of a golf club, either a "metal wood" or "iron" is forged, molded, cast, or milled and will be joined to a shaft. In the case of irons, the head includes a planar strike face on one side thereof, a sole on an underside thereof, and an open cavity on a rear side, opposite the strike face, above the sole. Depending on the manufacturer and on the desired effects and fabrication method, this cavity assumes very different shapes. With the case of metal woods, a top surface and the sole of the club extend back from the strike face and are joined at a skirt portion of the club to define a closed cavity.
It is further known that when the club head strikes a ball, vibrations are generated which are annoying to the player. Thus, it is desirable to dampen such vibrations.
Vibration dampers have been used in sports equipment. For example, the assignee of the present application has proposed, in French patent document A-2,575,393, integrating a vibration damper in skis, wherein the damper consists of a stress plate with a high Young's modulus and is bonded to the ski by a visco-elastic material. This plate is located either near the ski heel, where the ski tip begins, or at the front of the boot fastening zone.